


Errors and guilt

by RogueLioness



Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Samarra’s decision results in a near-fatal mistake.
Relationships: Solas/Original Female Character
Series: A Whole New World Outtakes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862224
Kudos: 2





	Errors and guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon for _A Whole New World_.

The Inquisitor wasn’t moving.

Samarra knelt beside the cot atop which Helena was lying, her ash brown hair spread out in the pillow. Her face was pale, so pale, and the myriad of claw marks on the brunette’s body stood out in stark relief, red and angry and vengeful. Misery hung in the air, echoed in the way the rain battered the wooden slats of the damp, mildewy hut.

She raised one trembling hand to brush away an errant lock of hair from Helena’s face, using the opportunity to check the Inquisitor’s breathing. Helena was breathing, but only just.

_My fault_ , she thought. _I should have been there. I could’ve stopped it_.

Instead, she’d opted to spend her time in the village of Crestwood. She hadn’t wanted to go down into the caves where the rift was. She’d been too much of a coward.

And her selfishness had nearly caused Helena’s death.

It _had_ caused the death of the Northern Hunter. Samarra wanted to blame Bull for the dragon’s death, but she knew she couldn’t. He was, after all, protecting Helena. And she couldn’t blame Helena for wanting to attack the creature that was terrorizing the populace.

_If I’d been there, I could’ve done something_ , she lamented. _I could’ve reasoned with it. Asked it to go away. Then Helena wouldn’t have been forced to attack it, and she’d have been safe._

The alarm rang out outside, alerting everyone to an incoming horde of undead. For the first time since she’d landed in the village, Samarra made no move to pick up her bow and join the defense. They didn’t need her. She’d probably cause more damage if she was there with them.

She ran her fingers gently over the deep scars on the Inquisitor’s torso. Solas had done his best to repair the damage, but he could only do so much, he’d said. The wound was too deep, and Helena had lost too much blood, and he’d had to concentrate all his efforts on ensuring that the Inquisitor’s entrails were back in her body, and to minimize infection as best as he could.

They’d had no medical supplies, and it had taken them three days to get back to the village. Three days during which Samarra had felt the guilt burn and churn in the pit of her stomach.

She’d done all she could. Magic could only do so much, and the scars refused to heal, being as the wounds came from a High Dragon.

With a sigh, she pulled her hand away to pick up the washcloth and dipped it once more into the basin that held cold water. Gently she dabbed Helena’s forehead, praying that the brunette’s fever would break soon. 

There was a rustle at the doorway, and Solas entered. “How is she?” he asked quietly.

“The same yet,” she replied grimly. “The fever refuses to go down.”

“I should have the embrium concoction ready soon,” he said. “It needs to steep a while.”

She nodded, still focused on her task. “The undead?” she asked after a short period of silence.

“Dealt with. Undoubtedly there will be more, but we can handle them.”

“Good.”

They lapsed into silence again.

“This was not your fault,” he spoke up, his tone gentle. “No one could have predicted this, not even you.”

Samarrra gazed down at Helena’s white face and ashen lips, thinking about the majestic, innocent beast that had lost its life. _Because she’d failed_.

“You’re wrong,” her voice was rough and scratchy. “It was.”


End file.
